The Midnight Game
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: James, Carlos and Kendall want to play the Midnight Game, when Logan already played it once and changed his whole life. Logan beat the Midnight Man once, he could do it again. Right? WILL HAVE KOGAN AND JARLOS LATER ON! Warning; this is based on stories from the people who experienced this game! Might get a bit scarry!
1. Let The Game Begin

Kendall and Logan were watching tv on the couch, just enjoying each others company and would occasionally glance at each other. Suddenly the door burst open and James and Carlos walked inside. They smirked at the other two on the couch. Kendall and Logan raised their eyebrows at them in question. James nudged Carlos and Carlos smiled brider.

"Do you guys want to play a game?'' Carlos asked with a huge smile.

"What kind of game?'' Kendall asked insure.

James and Carlos looked at each other for a second before turning back to their two friends with a smirk. "The Midnight Game."

Logan's eyes widened. They were joking, they _had_ to be joking. Logan knew the Midnight Game as no other. He played it when he was in Minnesota with his ex-girlfriend Myranda and Ex- Best Friend Christopher. Afterwards, Myranda was never the same girl again, she never slept due nightmares, she dumped Logan and she kept her light on when she went to bed. Logan blamed Christopher and ended their friendship. He switched schools because he never wanted to see Christopher again. He then met the guys and they befriended him on the first day immediately. From then on Logan always had a crush on Kendall, wich confused him because he never like a guy before. Now, James and Carlos wanted to play the game but they obviously didn't understand how dangerous it was. Logan looked at his feet. He never told the guys what happened. He hated how Christopher convinced him and Myranda to do it. He would never forgive Christopher. Ever. Kendall nudged him and Logan looked up at his three best friends.

"What?'' Logan blinked.

"I said, sounds fun, what about you, Logan?'' Kendall said again.

Logan sighed and rubbed his hands together. "You guys have _no idea_ what's gonna happen.''

James and Carlos snorted. "Uhm, an amazing ADVENTURE!'' they said together and bumped their fists.

"It's not an AMAZING adventure!'' Logan spat, causing James and Carlos to flinch.

"Wait...'', Kendall said, "How do you know that Logan?''

Logan looked at the ground and stuffed his hands into his pocket. He knew he had to tell the trueth. But he couldn't. Not yet. "I read some stuff online...''

James rolled his eyes irritated. "Those guys are over reacting. I read the experience of a guy named... Christopher.''

Logan flinched and his eyes grew wide as he looked at James. "C-Christopher?!''

"Yeah. That dude was overreacting, damn. He called one of his best friends a weenie, he had the same name as you Logan.'' James chuckled.

The three best friends frowned when Logan growled.

"_Fine._'' Logan snapped. "Lets do it.''

* * *

Around 11:30 pm they were getting everything ready. Kendall kept an eye on Logan, he seemed to know everything out of his hand and he seemed a little more pale than usual. Logan pricked the needle in his finger and pressed his finger to the paper, next to his name. He sticked his finger in his mouth to stop his finger from bleeding. He light his candle on and the rest of the friends followed his lead. Logan took the honor to knock on the door. It was now 12:51pm so they had to wait a little bit. Kendall looked at Logan who was staring at his candle. The glow light up his face and he seemed deep in thought. Kendall sighed, Logan seemed like he really didn't want to do it. He had something on his mind and Kendall wanted to know what. James and Carlos smiled at each other but there was a hint of fear in their eyes. Kendall wasn't so sure more either. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea and should they stop before it was too late. They had turned off all the lights and everything was pitch dark. Suddenly Logan grabbed his paper and candle and whispered; "It's time.''

The other three friends got up to and watched from a distance as Logan placed the paper with his name in front of the door and placed the candle on it. He started knocking on the door. James, Carlos and Kendall softly counted each knock. When Logan knocked for the 22th time, all their watches beeped, letting them know it was 12:00 AM. Logan picked the candle up and opened the door.

"I'm ready for you. And I'll beat you again.'' Logan whispered before he blew his candle out and closed the door.

Logan snatched his lighter out of his pocket and quickly lighted his candle again. The other three all had their candles too and all their faces were lighted up because of the orange glow from the candle. The three best friends looked at Logan and waited for him to say something.

Logan sighed. "Okay. The most important thing is to _stay together_, got it?'' He hissed.

The three nodded their heads. "Keep your lighter and salt close to you. If your candle suddenly blows out, _immediately_ relight it within ten seconds. It means the Midnight Man is close to you.''

"What happens when you can't relight in ten seconds?'' Carlos piped up.

Logan nodded shortly. "Grab your salt, and make a circle around yourself. Whatever happens, do NOT leave the circle.''

"And what if you can't make a salt circle in ten seconds?'' James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then prepare for the scarriest night ever cause he'll make you hallucinate about you're biggest fear.'' Logan whispered in an dangerous low voice.

Kendall, Carlos and James gulped and looked a little scared.

"I know your scared,'' Logan whispered, "But there's no turning ba-"

Suddenly the four burning candles were blown out and the eyes of Carlos James and Carlos widened. They quickly grabbed their lighters and relighted their candles, as did Logan. The three boys looked around for any sign and crawled a little closer towards each other.

"We have to keep moving.'' Logan hissed. He walked to the apartment door and opened it. He noticed the hall was also pitch dark. He frowned.

He jerked his head to the hall way. "Follow me.'' He whispered.

The other three guys gulped and followed Logan outside the apartment and noticed it was also pitch dark out here. Kendall made a move to close the apartment door but Logan stopped him.

"Leave it open.'' Logan hissed gently. Kendall nodded and went to stand beside Carlos.

"Alright, now the important thing is to stay calm. We all got our lighters?'' Logan asked.

The boys nodded.

"Salt?''

Another nod.

Logan nodded too. "Alright, we have to keep moving. Follow me.''

They started walking. "I'll tell you how you recognize when the Midnight Man is near. He's near you when there's a sudden drop of tempature, or when you hear a soft whisper from an unreliable source.'' Logan turned to the other guys.

"But the most important thing is that when you see a dark black humanoid figure standing in the area you're in, get away from there as soon as you can.''

Carlos gulped and pointed shakily over Logan's shoulder to the end of the hall way. "You mean like that?'' He squeaked.

Kendall and James saw it too and their eyes were blown wide with fear and slightly trembling. Logan quickly spun around to see a clear black figure standing at the end of the hall way.

"Okay, guys...'' He whispered, his eyes not moving from the dark figure, "The most important thing to do is-"

"RUN!'' Carlos screamed. The latino boy turned and took off, James and Kendall following him suite.

Logan turned around to see the three best friends ran off. "What? No! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY TOGETHER!''

Logan sighed as he noticed as he knew it was no use. He looked back at the dark figure and heard soft whispering. His candle blew out and his relight in a matter of 4 seconds.

"This.'' Logan hissed. "Is not over yet.'' The pale boy then turned and ran in the direction to find his friends.

Where the hell were they?

* * *

Carlos panted as he ran out of the staircases and landed on floor 5. He noticed it was here pitch dark too and was panting hard. He looked behind but all he saw was darkness. He heard Kendall and James behind him when he ran off but since he ran pas the third floor he didn't hear them anymore. He gulped and hesistantly walked into the dark hallway. This was his dumbest idea ever.

"Guys?'' He squeaked as he walked down the hallway.

It suddenly became very cold. Carlos gulped as he knew what that meant. He squeaked but kept walking. He heard a soft whisper behind him. Carlos turned around but saw nothing behin him. Carlos whimpered as he continued walking down the hallway. James and Carlos read something about the Midnight Game through the fans. They were curious and once they read the rules of the game they were actually pretty excited. Now he realised the fans were right and it was the scarriest thing ever. It was pitch dark, you didn't see a thing, and you were stalked by someone who wasn't really a fan of you. Carlos didn't feel safe and went to grab his salt so he had it close for when he needed it. He patted around and frowned slightly when he didn't feel the hard obsticle of a salt shaker. When he turned back he saw his candle was blown out. _Shit._ He thought. He scrambled for his lighter but as he had the lighter in his hands he felt a sudden darkness throw over him. His legs felt heavy and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

James was walking around the third floor. He ran off when Carlos had run off and he could here Kendall behind him, when he looked around he saw Kendall running _down_ the stairs instead of up the stairs. James guessed that he went down to the lobby. When James read something about the Midnight Game through fans, he and Carlos were pretty excited to do it theirselves. James thought nothing could possibly go wrong and that the ones who had done were slightly overreacting. Boy, was he _wrong_. This shit was real and no matter how tough you acted, everyone would pee his pants from fear. This wasn't _just_ a game. According to Logan, you were playing with your life right now. He didn't understand what Logan exactly meant by that. Logan knew an awful lot about this game and he couldn't help but think that Logan had done this before. But Logan never told them, and he always seemed fine. But when Carlos mentioned the Midnight Game Logan got paler then ever and he seemed absorbed by his thoughts. James heard a whisper behind him and whipped around but saw nothing. He noticed it was darker than before. His eyes widened when he saw his candle was blown out. He reached in his right pocket for the salt shaker but it slipped out of his hands and the salt sprawled all over the floor. James groaned when suddenly his legs started to give out and his mind became woozy.

"Goddamnit...'' he whispered before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

Kendall panted as he leaned against the wall with his candle in his hand. The candle blew out and he quickly relight it. He walked slowly forward with his arm extended forward to light the lobby in the pure darkness. He wondered what happened to the other guys. He was pretty scared, this was the worst idea ever. Who knows what could possibly happen if you did something wrong? He walked around the lobby but saw no dark figure, heard no whispering, it was pretty warm and his candle was still on. He sat down on the couch and glanced at his watch. 1:30 am. They still had two hours and three minutes left. Kendall put the candle down on the coffee table across from the couch and put the lighter and salt shaker next to it. He could grab it whenever he needed it, just to be safe. Kendall yawned and he layed down on the couch. The couch felt nice, soft and warm. He smiled as he rested his head against the pillow. Suddenly Logan's voice rang through his mind. _'Never fall asleep during this game!'_. _Fuck..._ Kendall thought as his eyes closed. Just before his eyes were fully closed he saw the candle blew out and a dark figure at the entrance of the Palm Woods.

* * *

Logan was walking around the second floor. He kept moving, his lighter in his hand because his candle would blew out occasionally. This was rediculous. He should've stopped them. He knew what would happen and he did nothing. He had been through this once and then he lost sight of Christopher and Myranda, tonight he promised not to let his best friends and crush out of sight and yet he did. It didn't end well with Christopher and Myranda, Christopher didn't talk much anymore and Myranda kept chanting something about her biggest fear she saw in her hallucination. Logan shook his head. The boys were smart, they would watch out for the Midnight Man. He trusted them. All he had to do was to stay away, keep moving and avoid the Midnight Man. He glanced at his watch and saw it was almost 2:00 AM. _Just and hour and 33 minutes to go_ Logan thought. _They he'll leave and will he be the one who lost this game, not me. Not this time._ He added bitterly. Logan heard soft whispering behind him but didn't dear turning around. There was nothing dear, he couldn't fool himself. He had to keep walking. He suddenly saw a dark figure standing on the end of the hallway and it became suddenly cold. His candle blew out and he immediately grabbed his lighter. He ran his thumb over the cirlce and waited for a flame to pop up... but it didn't. Logan cursed and kept rolling his thumb over the cirlce but nothing happend with the lighter. He shook the lighter and rolled his thumb over it desperately.

"C'mon.'' Logan hissed. "C'mon, C'mon _C'mon..Come... on..'' _Logan felt his knees buckle.

He fell to the ground but tried to fight the hallucination that was trying to cover him in darkness. Logan noticed the lighter lay next to him. He made a move to grab it but his head felt heavier by the second. He let his hand and head drop.

"Fuck this...'' He whispered before he was thrown in his hallucination of his biggest fear.

* * *

**Hey guys! So someone I know on Twitter, a Rusher, went to do the Midnight Game this night and she came back on twitter around 4:00 am and she was totally freaking out. I didn't what the Midnight Game was, so I looked it up + some stories of people who experienced it and it creeped me out! And then I came with this. Yep... So there will be possibly 4 chapters more. Each next chapter contains each hallucination of the boys. I'll do it in the order as they blacked out, so that's Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan. So stay tuned for that and review please! **

**PLEASE NOTE! DO NOT EVER, EVER PLAY THIS GAME! IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST PLAIN SCARRY! ONLY PLAY AT OWN RISK!**

**Much love!**


	2. Carlos' dream

**Hey guys! Its me :D With an new update for The Midnight Game! ^^ **

**First off all, thanks for the reviews! I know some of you find this story scary, I do too. Believe me. The evening I read about the Midnight Game, I wasn't able to sleep afterwards. I was awake the whole night **** Oh well! Lets continue with the chapter that contains Carlos' biggest fear! I had a long time thinking of what his biggest fear would be (no, that's not getting eating by a giant corndog ;)) but I finally figured it out. It's not completely thought through so I have to make up the rest of his biggest fear while I'm writing this **

**Oh well! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

~Carlos' dream~

_Carlos groaned as his head throbbed and tried to open his eyes. He closed them quickly because of the harsh sunlight that shined through the curtains. Wait... Curtains? There are no curtains at the 5th floor of the Palm Woods. That was where he passed out right? Was he back in 2J? Is the game over? Millions of questions ran through Carlos' head while he sat up and glanced around to find out where he was. This bedroom did look slight familiar though. He glanced around and suddenly realized he was back home. In Minnesota. Carlos, more confused then ever, walked to the window and opened the curtain, allowing him to look outside. Carlos eyes widened as he saw that he was indeed back in Minnesota. He had no idea how though._

"_What the corndogs is going on?'' Carlos mumbled to himself._

_There was a faint knocking on his door and Carlos turned towards the sound. A sudden fear got to him that it was the Midnight Man, ridiculous of course, because it was daytime. He gulped slightly._

"_Who's there?'' He asked._

"_It's me mijo!'' His mother called back and opened the door slightly._

_Carlos cocked his head to the side in confusion once he saw his mother walk into his old bedroom. "Mama?''_

"_Yes, mijo! I came to say that breakfast is ready.'' She said with a smile. _

_Carlos nodded, still confused. His mother smiled and went to walk out the door but Carlos called her back._

"_Mama, what's going on? I thought the guys and me left to LA.'' Carlos said in confusion._

_His mother laughed and stroked his cheek. "You crazy chipmunk, you must've had a silly dream.''_

_His mother kissed his forehead before leaving his room, leaving Carlos even more con fused._

"_Okay, what the fudge is going on?'' Carlos asked himself as he walked out of his room and downstairs._

_To his suprise he saw that Logan, Kendall and James were sitting at the kitchen table too, all laughing and chatting with each other. Carlos felt a smile creeping on his face when he heard James laugh but shook his head quickly to stop him from daydreaming. He needed to find out what happened._

"_Hey guys!'' Carlos said cheerfully, making the rest of the table glance up at him._

_The three boys smiled and greeted Carlos back. Carlos sat down across from them and leaned slighty forward, his arms leaning on the table._

"_Hey guys, why are we back home? Did we get fired by Gustavo or something?'' Carlos asked softly._

_Kendall, Logan and James shared a confused glance before looking back to Carlos._

"_Who's Gustavo?'' James asked him._

_Carlos rose his eyebrows. "You know, Gustavo, who gave us a record deal as a boyband. Well, he gave Kendall a record deal but Kendall managed to take us with him to LA.'' He explained._

_The three guys looked at Carlos before bursting out in laughter. Carlos looked from one to the other in utter confusion._

"_Kendall got a record deal?'' James managed between laughs. Then he suddenly stopped laughing. "If anyone would get a record deal it would be me'' he said seriously._

_Logan smirked at that. "That's true.''_

_Kendall nodded his head. "I mean, why would I get a record deal? I wouldn't go to a singing audition, besides I don't sing.''_

_Carlos stared at the laughing guys and couldn't help but feel offended. They acted like he was crazy but Carlos was sure he wasn't. They had a record deal with Gustavo. They were a boyband. They're Big Time Rush. There was one thing Carlos hadn't tried yet and he hoped it helped._

"_If you want it all, lay it on the line, it's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time.'' Carlos sang softly while eyeing his three friends._

_Kendall, James and Logan stared at Carlos for awhile with open mouths before they began to smile. "That was pretty good.'' Logan said._

"_Yeah, didn't know you could sing, Man.'' James complimented him._

"_It's a good song, who wrote it?'' Kendall asked interested._

_Carlos gaped at him. He was getting frustrated about the fact no one remembered anything he remembered._

"_YOU DID!'' Carlos screeched, standing up. The three friends looked at Carlos shocked, as did his mother and father._

"_Mijo.'' His father said, trying to calm him down._

"_No, Papi.'' Carlos growled. "You,'' he said, pointing at Kendall. "Were the one who gave us a speech about 'Dumping the puck' or becoming Big Time Rush. We all four decided to go on with Big Time Rush and we were super populair!'' He then turned to James. "You, were afraid to even DO audition! You made one little mistake and if Kendall hadn't stood up for you, we wouldn't have had that record deal!'' Finally he looked at Logan. "And you, were terrified after Gustavo called you all things and called him the devil. Come on guys! Please remember!'' Carlos begged, looking at them._

"_I'm sorry Carlos.'' Kendall said, making Carlos' hopeful expression drop. "You must've dreamed it because we,'' Kendall mentioned to himself and the other two, "remember nothing.''_

_James and Logan nodded in agreement and Carlos fell back down on his chair, burrying his head in his hands. He suddenly heard a bark and looked up._

"_Lightning?'' Carlos asked confused, yet hopeful at the same time._

_His mother looked at him strangely. "You mean, Sparky.''_

_Sparky? Wasn't Sparky dead? Carlos didn't understand a lot but now he understood nothing. This made no sence at all! They other three of BTR didn't remember anything of becoming a boyfriend and his mother just claimed that Sparky was still alive. This day couldn't get any weirder. Carlos sighed and rubbed over his chest. It felt heavily. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen but he couldn't get a grasp on what. He sighed and petted Sparky's head with a smile. He did love seeing Sparky again. He was so upset when Sparky had died. Sparky did look a lot like Lightning though. Carlos glanced at the other three again who were talking with each other. Something wasn't right here. It was like Carlos was in another world where BTR never excisted. He sighed. That means he never met Camille, Jo and Lucy. His three best girl friends. Or the Jennifers. Without himself noticing he let out a loud 'NO' at thought he never met the Jennifers. Everyone looked at him with worried and confused expressions. _

"_Is everything okay, Son?'' His father asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Carlos smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. "I'm fine, Papi... I was just thinking.''_

"_About what?'' His mother asked._

"_About uhm... Corndogs being abandoned?'' Carlos made up at the moment._

_Everyone chuckled at that and went back to what they were doing. Carlos didn't take the effort to say and explain that he thought of the Jennifers. The other three didn't know who they were, so he just let it go. Still something wasn't right and the feeling that something horrible was going to happen wouldn't let him go. Carlos sighed heavily and rubbed his chest again. His father glanced at him and looked at him worriedly._

"_Everyone okay, Son?'' He asked with a worried expression._

_Carlos just nodded, not looking at his dad. "Yes, Papi.'' _

_He stood up and everyone at the table looked up at him. "I'm gonna take Sparky for a walk.''_

_James smiled and stood up too. "I'll go with you.'' He smiled his famous smile to Carlos, wich made his heart skip a beat._

_**Other world or not I still like James. That's good.**__ Carlos thought with a smile._

_They two boys walked outside and into a forrest, laughing at Sparky who was running from tree to tree and jumping up to walking by people, seeking for attention._

"_So,'' James said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Tell me more about that famous dream you had about us.'' He said looking at Carlos with a smile._

_Carlos sighed. It wasn't a dream, but it wasn't worth the effort to explain so Carlos just told James what they all had gone through, from the beginning to the end. _

"_Lucy seems like a typical girl who would fall for the James Diamond Charm.'' James said with a dreamy look on his face._

"_No,'' Carlos chuckled. "She's not.''_

_James frowned but didn't ask anything. They finally turned around and walked back to Carlos house only to see an unfamiliar car pulled up in fron of their house. Carlos frowned when he saw that the front door was open. Suddenly the pressure in his chest got bigger, he hadn't a good feeling about this. James certainly didn't either, he was frowning too._

"_Well that's odd.'' James whispered. He turned to Carlos._

"_I don't trust this. You stay here, I'm gonna see what's going on.''_

_Carlos, who had knelt down next to Sparky and was holding onto him, nodded and watched how James walked inside. He jumped up when he heard James screech loudly._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, and then it was quiet._

"_James?'' Carlos called and walked hesistantly to the front door with Sparky following him._

"_James!'' He called, a little louder. _

_He walked inside but didn't see James. He walked into the livingroom and saw to his horror not only his mother and father and friends were tied up but also two man who were clothed in black and each had a gun in his hand. Sparky barked, making the two man turn their way. Carlos stood frozen in spot. James was the only one who was struggling against his bindings. The others tried but knew it was no use at all, though that didn't stop James. He had to protect Carlos. He had too. Carlos gulped._

"_Looky what we have here.'' One man said and grinned. He put his gun away and walked over to Carlos._

"_L-Leave me alone. Let them go!'' Carlos screeched and was crying._

_The man chuckled, he reacted quickly and held Calro tightly in place, making him face his family and friends._

"_We,'' the man said, "Are gonna kill you're little happy family.''_

_Carlos breath hitched and sobbed quick and heavily as he heard the words the mand whispered in his ear. He struggled to get free but the man kicked the against his knee instead._

"_And you're, gonna watch.'' He finished in a dark voice._

"_If you're a good boy and don't scream for help, we'll let you and your dog live.'' He threatened._

_Carlos gulped but nodded his head. He wanted to look away but the man grabbed his chin and hold in place so he had to watch._

_The other guy aimed his gun at his dad and didn't hesitated before he shot him._

"_NO!'' Carlos screamed, hot tears running down his face. "PAPIII!''_

_The other man now had his gun aimed at his mother and shot her too dead._

"_MAMI!'' Carlos screamed again._

_This wasn't happening. This was a nightmare. It had to be! This wasn't real!_

_The man had shot Kendall, and Logan, who had held his hand the whole time, couldn't help but burst out in sobs as he looked at his now dead friend._

"_Don't worry.'' The man with the gun said. "You'll join him... about now.'' He said and shot Logan right through his heart. _

_He had now aimed his gun at James and James looked at Carlos with teary eyes._

_Carlos was now screaming and his body shook with sobs that racked through his body. "NO! NOT HIM! NOT JAMES! PLEASE!''_

_James looked deeply in Carlos' eyes, begging for forgiveness and showed all the love for the latino before James' eyes lost their glow and they closed. Carlos watched through tears as he saw the blood seep out of the wound in James' head._

_The man turned to him, and aimed the gun at him. Carlos eyes widened._

"_You didn't listen.'' He said growling and fired his gun again._

_Carlos closed his eyes and waited for the pain in his chest but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw the guys were gone and saw Sparky on the floor in front of him, his fur wet and red with blood._

"_Sparky!'' Carlos cried and craddled the dead dog in his arms._

_He buried his head in Sparky's fur and cried for hard. For everyone who he had lost. Sparky, His mom, his dad, Kendall, Logan and most of all James. Carlos seemed like he couldn't stop crying at looked up at the ceiling. _

"_Please,'' He sobbed. "Please just get me out of here...'' he whimpered._

"_GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He screamed._

* * *

**Huh, that went better then I expected :')**

**Poor Carlos! His biggest fear is watching everyone he cares about dying right in front of his eyes. (I wanted to clear that up so you guys won't be guessing what his biggest fear exactly was. I'll do that with the dreams of James, Kendall and Logan too.) I found this really sad to write. I'm sorry Carlos! Please forgive me :'( Thank god it was just a dream, of course. :P So pleeeeaaasee review, it would make me really happy! So let me just know what you think of this chapter!**

**Much love to all of you! xxx**


	3. James' Dream

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new update **** This contains James' biggest fear. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews, follows and favorites! That means a lot! ^^**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_James' dream_

_James groaned as he opened his eyes. He flew up and looked around, expecting to lay in the Palm Woods third floor. James frowned when he saw that he was in his old Minnesota room. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He frowned when his legs looked slightly more... chubby then usual. His eyes widened that he himself was more chubby than usual. He gulped. How can he have gained weight when he went to fitness almost everyday. What him surprised him even more was that he was back in Minnesota. This confused the hell out of him. He got up and walked around his room for a few minutes. Everything looked the same when he left to LA with his buds Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Carlos... Carlos was his best bud. No... No, Carlos was more then that. He liked Carlos... No wait, he was __**in love**__with __**Carlos**__. James smiled to himself when he thought of the cute Latino friend he had. He had to find a way to go back to LA and find his friends. They were probably worried about him. James looked down again and frowned. Why did he look so chubby? He didn't get it. There was a knock on his door and James looked up with a frown._

"_Come in.'' James said._

_His mother opened the door and smiled at him. "James, hurry up. You're gonna be late for school.''_

_James frowned and his mouth fell open. __**School?**__ James thought. His mother looked at him and sighed._

"_You really should go more to the fitness.'' She said before she walked out of his room._

_James rolled his eyes at her statement. Something very weird was going on. He sighed and grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs. His mother was on the phone so he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked out of the door. He walked down the street and kept his eyes on the ground. He remembered some of his old- No, present classmated who were softly laughing and whispering at each other as they looked at James. James groaned and walked a tad faster. This was just like his childhood. It was the most terrifying time of... his... life. He stopped walking and his eyes widened in realization. This was his hallucination. He had to wake up. Somehow, he had to wake up. He shoke his head. He was not gonna wake up. He continued his journey to school and walked inside. A smile came onto his lips when he saw Carlos standing by his locker. He couldn't believe his luck. Carlos wasn't on his school in his past but now he apparently was. Maybe this was going to be a fun year. He could finally make a new friend. With a smile he walked to Carlos who just shut his locker. Carlos turned around and looked at James and made a face like he saw something disgusting. James slightly frowned at his reaction but decided to talk to him anyway. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What do you want, fat boy?'' Carlos sneered._

_James stopped in his tracks and stared at Carlos with a hurt expression. Why did Carlos say that? He was supposed to be his friend, not his enemy. He loved Carlos. He had hoped that Carlos was bein nice to him but instead he was being mean to him. He couldn't believe his ears._

"_Carlos, it's me. James. Don't you remember me? I'm your best friend!'' James exclaimed loudly._

_Carlos started loudly laughing. "You and me- friends?'' He laughed loudly._

_Kendall and Logan came walking to Carlos and Kendall pushed James roughly aside. Logan snickered. _

"_What's up, fatty?'' Logan taunted and Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulder._

_James looked more hurt then ever and it caused his three former friends to laugh. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he screamed._

_The three stopped laughing at stared at James in surprise._

"_I'm James, I'm your friend! We went to LA together! Remember Gustavo? Kelly? The Palm Woods? Bitters? Camille? Jo? Lucy? THE JENNIFERS?!'' James exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air._

_Carlos, Kendall and Logan shared a glance, giving James a little hope. False hope. Logan opened his mouth and what he said was the most hurtful thing James ever heard._

"_Why would we want to go to LA with __**you**__? You're fat, ugly, and you can't even __**sing**__. NO ONE LIKES YOU!'' he said straight into James' face._

_Tears welled up in James' eyes as he stared straight back at Logan. He looked at the ground and took a hesistate step back. He turned around and walked away from his three former friends. He walked faster and faster until he ran out of the school somewhere into the little forrest next to the school. He sat down on a bench and covered his face into his hands._

"_James?'' a soft voice whispered. James looked up and his hazel eyes met the dark brown eyes that belonged to the Latino. Carlos._

"_What do you what?'' James tried to say but sobbed afterwards. He cursed at himself for being so weak._

"_Are you okay?'' Carlos asked and sat down next beside him._

"_Why do you care?!'' James spat._

_Carlos sighed. "I... didn't want to hurt your feelings.''_

_Carlos eyes went to the tree were Kendall and Logan stood with a camera in his hand. Kendall winked at Carlos and Carlos winked back before turning back to James. _

"_I actually came... too...'' Carlos whispered softly. He leaned in and kissed James on the lips. James gasped but kissed him back._

"_Cut!'' Kendall yelled and jumped from behind the tree with that camera in his hand and a huge grin on his face. Logan jumped back from the tree and his face matched Kendall's._

_Carlos pushed James away and laughed and slapped hands with Kendall and Logan. "Great.''_

_He shot James a dirty look. He took the camera from Kendall and clicked replay. He laughed. "I can't wait for the whole school to see this."_

_James stared at Carlos with an hurt expression before running off again. He kept on running and running. He ran until he looked up and saw a huge building. He didn't know why but he ran up the stairs and kept running until he was on the roof. He walked to the edge and looked down. It was really high. Tears kept flooding down his cheeks. Carlos had betrayed him. He just used him for his own fun. He had enough. He had enough of it all. He didn't want to be bullied anymore. He wanted to be the James he was in LA. Strong, sexy and hot. He didn't want to be this James anymore. He had no one left. No one cared about him. No one would ever care about him. No one would miss him. They would forget about him eventually. He closed his eyes and let the cold air breeze against his wet cheeks._

"_Get me out of here.'' He whispered with a sob in his voice._

* * *

**Short, Short. I know, but I'm writing on Kendall's biggest fear now. I'm only running a little stuck so it might take a while for it to be online though. Or maybe today. We shall see **** Please review, they inspire me! **** Love you all! xxx**


	4. Kendall's Dream

**Hey hey. Chapter 4; Kendall's biggest fear! I thought since James' and this dream are a little short I think I'd do two updates **** So if you haven't read James dream yet, I suggest you would do that first **** Have fun with Kendall's dream guys!**

* * *

~Kendall's dream~

_Kendall opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the Palm Woods Lobby that was crowded with people. Kendall sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and yawned. He grabbed the lighter, candle and salt from the table and stuffed the salt shaker and lighter in his pockets and hold the candle in his hand. He heard Bitters complain about something. Probably a 'Not-sleeping-in-the-lobby' rule. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs and to 2J. He opened the door and let the candle fall when he saw that 2J was turned back to its original state, before Gustavo had turned it into the crib. He looked around and groaned in disgust. This wasn't true. This had to be a freaking nightmare. Kendall sighed and walked inside. He looked around but heard no sound, signing that no one was inside. Kendall frowned. Where were the other boys? Where they at the pool or something or went to Rocque Records for a record session with Gustavo? Why didn't they wake him then? And where were mom and Katie? This was so strange. No one was here while normally anyone always was in 2J. It was never this silent nor empty. He wondered what happened to the crib. Maybe Carlos and James did something bad and Gustavo decided to take it away. He groaned. He was gonna murder James and Carlos. He was just sure one of them had something to do with this. He fell down on the couch and sighed when the couch broke down. Great. That's just great. He groaned and rubbed his temple. He had a headache and he was tired, even though he woke up he wanted to close his eyes again. He wanted to drift off in dreamland and dream off Logan. Kendall felt a smile creep onto his lips when he thought of Logan. He liked Logan so much. He was like his Knight in shining armor. He wanted Logan to be his and hold him tight, telling him how much he loved him and be able to kiss him whenever. Kendall closed his eyes and smiled. Eventually he fell asleep and dreamed of his Logan, smiling through his dream._

* * *

"_Kendall. Kendall! Kendall, wake up!'' Kendall opened his eyes and saw Katie kneeling on the ground and shaking Kendall awake._

"_Dinners ready.'' Katie said with a smile before standing up and walked to the diner table._

_Kendall sat up and saw that no one else was sitting at the table._

_Kendall sat down and looked around. "Where are the other guys? And what happened to the crib?''_

_Mrs. Knight and Katie shared a look and then turned back to Kendall._

"_The boys didn't go with us. Gustavo gave only you a record deal. Remember?'' His mother explained._

"_And what crib? The apartment had always been like this.'' Katie said and looked at Kendall confused._

_Kendall stared at his mother and sister with open mouth. James, Carlos and Logan weren't here with him? He had come to LA alone? He left his friends behind in Minnesota? He left them behind. He was their leader. How can a leader leave his friends behind? What kind of leader was he? He was a terrible leader and a terrible friend. He can't believe they left without them. He needed them just as much as they needed him. Kendall stood up and walked away with another word. He sat down his room and groaned when he saw a huge stain on his pillow. He didn't want to know. This room was so gross. You would say it would be more organised since it was the Palm Woods. Kendall sighed. He was bored so he decided to go to the pool. Kendall smirked to himself. James and Carlos were in love with that pool. Or actually... they would be when they were here. But they weren't. Cause they were in Minnesota. Kendall sighed. He missed his best friends. He walked into the pool area and spotted a redhead and a blonde girl sitting in a lounge chair, talking and laughing to eachother. Lucy and Jo. Kendall smiled and walked over to them. He sat down on the lounge chair next to Jo. Jo and Lucy looked up and smiled at Kendall._

"_Hey Ken,'' Jo and Lucy said. Kendall smiled at them._

"_Hey Jo, Luce.'' Kendall replied with a smirk._

_Kendall's attention was caught when a little bou jumped into the pool, trying to make a canon ball. Kendall laughed at his attempt and thought of Carlos. He would loved to do a canon ball in this pool. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the warmth of the sun hit his face._

"_So how's it going?'' Jo asked and swatted Lucy's hand laughing away who was about to touch her hair._

"_What are you doing?'' She asked Lucy laughing who was laughing too._

"_There's something in your hair. Sit still.'' Lucy said chuckling. She grabbed something out of her hair and threw it away. "There.'' She said._

"_Anyways, I'm doing good. How are you guys?'' Kendall asked and turned to Jo and Lucy._

"_I'm great.'' Lucy said, "I'm working on my new hit song.''_

_Jo smirked. "I'm helping her. In return she's helping me with my acting.''_

_Kendall smiled at them. Jo and Lucy were best friends and got along great together. He loved the two girls so much. They were great and were here for him since the day he first walked into Palm Woods. They were great friends. Lucy stood up and went to get smoothies for the three of them._

"_How's your record deal coming along, Kendall?'' Jo asked with a smile._

"_It's good... I just miss Logan, Carlos and James.'' Kendall said with a sad smile._

_Jo raised an eyebrow. "Who?''_

_Oh. Right. His best buds never came along with him so no one knows them... Kendall sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second before he turned back to Jo to tell her all about his best friends. Lucy came back with three smoothies and handed Jo and Kendall each one. They talked and laughed with each other until Kendall looked into the lobby and saw his three best friends. Kendall's eyes widened and slapped Jo's chest repeatedly. Lucy looked at him with a strange look._

"_OW!'' Jo exclaimed loudly causing everyone to look their way. She grabbed Kendall's hands. "Okay, __**what**__?!'' _

_Kendall pointed to the lobby and to his three best friends that were talking to Bitters. Logan looked around and spotted Kendall at the pool. Kendall smiled but Logan didn't smile back. He shot Kendall a dirty look before he turned back to Bitters who gave James an apartment key. Carlos was jumping up and down in excitement and turned around to see Kendall staring at him. He stopped jumping and frowned at Kendall. James just walked to the elevators without even glancing at Kendall. Kendall frowned as the other two followed him after they shot Kendall another dirty look._

"_Well that wasn't nice.'' Jo said._

_Kendall stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to them. I missed them.''_

_Lucy and Jo nodded and wished Kendall good luck. Kendall ran to Bitters and asked where the guys apartment was. Kendall ran up to the fourth floor and knocked on the door 4C. Logan opened the door with a smile but that disappeared when he saw Kendall. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_Oh look guys!'' Logan called and James and Carlos appeared beside him in the door opening. "It's __**Kendall**__.'' Logan spat._

_Kendall frowned and stared at his three best friends. "Yeah it's me... Guys what's going on? Why are you mad at me?'' _

_James pushed Logan and Carlos softly aside and stood in front of Kendall. James glared at him and crossed his arms. "__**We**__ are mad at you because __**you**__ would rather go with Gustavo and become famous then stay with us and be our leader. You left us, Kendall. We're not here for you. We got an offer by Hawk Records, and you know what? We're gonna beat Kendall Knight the ground in!'' James said while glaring at Kendall._

_Kendall swallowed and took a step back. He looked at Logan and Carlos and gave them a pleading look. Logan just stared at him with a cold look and Carlos didn't even look at him but he could feel that the Latino boy was sad. Kendall sighed and brushed himself against James and stood in front of Carlos. He put his hands on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos looked up and he looked even sadder when he saw it was Kendall. It broke Kendall's heart and it felt horrible. He was so sorry._

"_Carlos,'' Kendall said, "I'm sorry, I-"_

"_Why did you do it?'' Carlos whispered with a hurt look in his eyes._

"_Litos, I-" Kendall tried to say._

"_I thought you were our friend! Instead you just go and leave us! YOU'RE THE WORST BEST FRIEND AND LEADER EVER!'' Carlos exclaimed upset and ran into the apartment._

_Kendall flinched when he heard a door slam and he guessed Carlos had ran into his own room. James bumped his shoulder into Kendall's when he walked past him to check up on Carlos. Logan turned to him and gave Kendall the cold look._

"_He's right.''_

_Kendall felt his heart break anymore. "Logie, I'm you're friend! I'm-"_

"_Don't call me, Logie and I'm not your friend anymore. Leave us alone." Logan was clenching and unclenching his fists and Kendall could tell he was frustrated._

"_What is it Logan? Tell me what you're thinking about." Kendall said in a caring voice._

"_I- I-" Logan started. His anger took over. "WE HATE YOU!'' He screamed and slammed the door shut in his face._

_Kendall wanted to cry. His friends hated him. He was a bad friend. He was a bad leader. He left them alone in Minnesota. He felt awful. He let his friends down and no they wanted nothing to do with them. He was all on his own. Kendall sighed and walked away from the boys' apartment. He walked in 2J and ignored the questioning looks in his mothers and Katie's eyes. He stormed into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He buried his face into his clean pillow and bursted out in tears. He couldn't believe it. His best friends hated them. What was he without his best friends? Nothing. He was nothing without his best friends. He stood up and walked into the bathroom and spotted his mothers bottle with painkillers she had for when she had another heavy headache. He swallowed and grabbed the bottle. He took a whole hand out of it and filled a glass with water. He stared at the pills and then back at himself in the mirror. He was as pale as a sheet. __**They hate you. They're better of without you.**__ A voice in his head said. Kendall didn't want to, but he nodded. He took the pills in all at once and gulped them down as best as he could with the glass water. He suddenly felt very drowsy before his legs gave out and fell to the ground with a loud thud._

"_I'm sorry.'' He whispered before his eyes dropped and he fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Aww. Kendall's biggest fear is that he's a bad friend and leader to his friends. James biggest fear was being bullied by his best friends and being betrayed by his loved one by the way. I forgot to say that in the last chapter **** So, all I have left is Logan's dream and I already know how I want it to be. All I have to do is write it down and then it's done. It's gonna be a whole lot different then the other three dream though, still I hope you guys will like it ****. Please review and again thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far **** I'm glad you like this story all so much ^^ I love writing it.**

**Much love to you all! xxx**


	5. Logan's Dream

**Hey guys! So here's Logan's biggest fear! I hope you enjoy, I've thought of this from the beginning and just had to think of a good way to write it down. Logan is having a out of body experience. What I mean is, that he goes through his first time with Midnight Game again with his friend Chris and Girlfriend Myranda. So I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

_~Logan's dream~_

"_C'mon Logie! It'll be fun!'' He heard a familiar voice whine._

_**What the hell?**__ Logan thought. He opened his eyes and saw the ground beneath him. He frowned then he noticed he was floating. _

"_What the hell?'' Logan said out loud. _

"_I don't know…'' He heard himself say._

"_Again, what the freaking hell?!'' Logan said. He tried swimming in the air to go to the room he and Myranda were in. He then noticed he could drop himself down and landed carefully on the floor. _

_He walked to the room and saw himself and Myranda standing there with Chris. __**What the fudge…**__ Logan thought to himself._

"_Logan, nothing is gonna happen. You loved to get scared. It's fun. Who says its real anyway?'' Chris said to Past Logan._

_Past Logan sighed deeply and looked at the ground. Myranda wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "Please, Logie?''_

_Past Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alright. Let's do this.''_

_Now Logan watched helplessly as he watched himself and his two former friends get the things ready for the Midnight Game. He had to stop them, he had too!_

"_No!'' Now Logan shouted. "Stop! Don't do it!" _

_The group friends continued with the preparation of them Midnight Game. Now Logan stood in front of Myranda and waved his hand in front of her. _

"_Hello?'' Now Logan said. Myranda didn't budge. She walked right through Now Logan. Now Logan turned around and gaped at her._

"_Okay, what the hell…'' Now Logan said to himself. "I have to stand here and watch my friends go through it all over again?''_

_The game had begun for himself and his former friends. He watched how the friends split up. Chris went alone upstairs and Myranda and himself kept walking upstairs. Now Logan sighed and watched the whole thing._

_Myranda clung to Past Logan's arm with one arm and clutched the candle in her hand. She gulped softly._

"_On other thoughts… I don't think it's such a good idea." She whispered in a scared voice._

_Past Logan turned around and smiled at her. "Don't worry I'm here.''_

_Myranda smiled weakly back but still clung tightly to Past Logan's arm._

_Now Logan followed them closely. He remembered that at some point Myranda would disappear. He would find her again after the game was over in a circle of salt but she was terrified and wouldn't talk to anyone. She kept saying "No, No, No.'' over and over again. Apparently that is what the Midnight Man says after he sees the salt circle. It's like he can't be around salt. He wondered what happened to her._

"_Myranda?'' he heard Past Logan ask. Now Logan looked around and saw a figure walking down the hall._

_He ran to it and saw Myranda and Chris whispering to each other and Myranda softly giggled. Now Logan walked a little closer so he could hear what they said._

"_I swear, that boy is __**so**__ stupid!'' Chris chuckled. "I can't believe he actually thinks this shit is real.''_

_Myranda giggled and walked closer to Chris. She kissed him on the mouth and Chris kissed her back. Now Logan watched with wide eyes. This couldn't be true, his so called friends did not only trick him, his ex-girlfriend was cheating on him when they were dating!_

_Myranda opened her eyes and pushed Chris away in the middle of the kiss. Her eyes were wide and scared as she looked over Chris shoulder to the end of the hall. Now Logan saw it too. It was a dark shadow. The Midnight Man. Myranda screamed and sped off, running into a closet. Chris turned around and saw the figure too. Only he ran out of Logan's house, screaming like a little girl. Now Logan suddenly remembered an important rule. 'If you don't say goodbye to a ghost in the proper way, it'll chase you.'._

"_So that's why Chris was so jumpy!'' Now Logan said to himself, while snapping his fingers._

_Because the game wasn't over yet and Chris ran away from it, he didn't say goodbye to the Midnight Man in the proper way and apparently the Midnight man stalked Chris. He heard Myranda scream again and he ran into the closet. Now Logan turned around and gaped at the wall. Did he just run through it?_

"_Awesome,'' Now Logan said with a smile._

_He then turned around back to Myranda who was smart enough to make a circle around her. She was whimpering and shivering. Now Logan sighed and sat down next to her and placed his arm a little above her shoulder. His arm would only fall right through her if he tried to wrap so he settled for this. He watched how Myranda's shoulders relaxed and she looked to her right, straight into the eyes of Now Logan. Now Logan smiled, even though she couldn't see him. Her cheeks were tears stained and she sobbed and sniffed ever so little. It made Now Logan smile, she was still the little girl of the group. Just like he remembered. Everyone in the group would call her bunny, because she was the youngest and the smallest. But she sure was brave when she had to. And right now she had to be brave and strong but she was way too scared to do that. Now Logan could understand that, even though she did betray him. Now Logan realized he had to tell the other boys about what happened here and how he was against playing this game. He sighed and waited with Myranda for Past Logan to show up._

"_Myranda?'' he heard Past Logan shout from the hall. Now Logan checked his watch. 3:35 AM. The game was over._

"_In here!'' Myranda sobbed._

_The door went open and a relieved Past Logan appeared in the door way. Myranda stood up and ran to him, tears rolling over her cheeks. Past Logan wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her cheeks. Now Logan rolled his eyes at the sight. __**Fool, lovesick fool.**__ He thought._

"_I was so scared.'' Myranda sobbed, "I lost you, and I saw a dark figure in the hall and I ran in her and made a circle of salt.''_

"_It's okay, you're okay now. The game's over, you made it. You're okay.'' Past Logan whispered in her ear._

_Now Logan groaned. "Get me the fuck out of here.''_

* * *

**So! That was Logan's biggest fear, to redo the Midnight Game. Crappy and short, I know. But I hope y'all like the next chapter! Thanks for all the story alerts, favorites and reviews I got so far! You're amazing! **

**Much love! xxx**


	6. waking Up

**So now that the Big Fears are behind us, there are only two chapters left for Midnight Game! *sniff* I've finished my Tandre and Seddie story… and now this one… excuse me… I'm emotional unstable at the moment :') Ignore me and just and enjoy the chap!**

* * *

"Wake up. Logan, wake up! C'mon Logan please!'' Jo Taylor was kneeled down next to Logan's sleeping body. She was gently shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

She had panic and worry written all over her face. She looked up to her best friend Lucy Stone.

"Why won't he wake up, Luce?'' Jo whispered as she rubbed Logan's chest.

Lucy had Logan's head in her lap was absently stroking his hair. "I don't know, Jo. But he'll wake up. Be patient.''

Jo nodded and watched Logan's sleeping body. She patted Logan's chest softly and managed to smile. She knew that Kendall had a crush on Logan and she was almost positive that Logan liked him too. She didn't worry about that. Jo and Lucy were on their way to the pool and saw Logan laying in the hallway, unconscious. They soon stated that he was just sleeping and tried to wake him up for almost ten minutes now. Lucy checked her watch. 10:34 AM. She sighed and stroked Logan's hair again.

"Mmm..'' Logan responded. Lucy and Jo looked at each other.

"Logan?'' They asked at the same time. They got another groan as response.

"Logan. Wake up, buddy.'' Jo whispered.

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he blinked twice. Finally he stretched and sat up. He looked at Lucy and Jo who were smiling at him and looked relieved. Jo knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"The other guys already woke up and are in 2J. They told us what you guys did last night. Were you out of your mind?'' Jo asked.

"Do you know how dangerous this game is, Logan?'' Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

Logan stood up and pulled Jo up too. "Yes, I know. I played it once before with my ex-girlfriend and ex-friend. It ended in a disaster. I tried to stop them, I really did! But they wouldn't listen…''

Lucy and Jo shared a look and smiled at Logan. "Don't worry, Loges.'' Jo said.

"Yeah, we're not mad. We were just worried.'' Lucy filled in.

Logan smiled. He put his arms around them and kissed both their cheeks. Lucy and Jo giggled and patted his back.

"You guys are truly amazing. I'm gonna go check up on the other guys. See you guys later!'' Logan said before speeding off to 2J.

Lucy and Jo shared a look. "Pool?'' Jo asked.

"Yep!'' Lucy said and both girl chatted happily with each other while walking down to the pool.

* * *

Logan stormed in 2J and saw Carlos being tightly held by James. He was crying loudly and didn't have any intention to let James go yet. No that James minded. He smiled weakly over Carlos' shoulder to Logan. Kendall was behind Carlos and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. He too smiled sadly at Logan. Logan looked worriedly at his best friend.

"What's going on?'' Logan asked as he walked closer and rubbed Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos just cried harder in James' shoulder. James sighed as he strok Carlos' hair.

"We all hate our terrible nightmares, but Carlos' was by far the most terrifying.'' James said.

"He dreamed that someone killed us three and his parents and dog Sparky, right in front of him.'' Kendall added in.

Just hearing that made Carlos cry harder and sob into James' shoulder.

"Awh, you poor guy.'' Logan whispered with tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Carlos' middle and hugged him from behind.

"It was just a hallucination Carlos. You're fine, we all are.'' Logan whispered soothingly in his ear.

Carlos crying finally calmed down into small sobs and hiccups. He felt James unwrap his arms but Carlos still clung to him.

"Don't let go yet'' he sobbed.

James smiled softly. He wrapped his strong arms around Carlos again and kissed the top of his head. "I don't plan on it.''

Logan put a hand on Kendall's arm. Kendall looked at Logan with tears in his eyes. Logan pulled Kendall close and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I dreamed that you guys all hate me.'' Kendall whispered softly. "That I came here alone and you all hated me.''

The other three guys were silent. Logan rubbed his back and started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

"We could never hate you, Kendall.'' Logan whispered softly.

Kendall just nodded his head and hugged Logan a little tighter. Logan let him go eventually, ignoring the protests from Kendall.

"I dreamed that you all hated me because I was chubby… Carlos eventually told me he loved me and kissed me but it was just a plan to trick me.'' James whispered softly. Carlos looked at him with wide teary eyes.

He looked at his friends. He gestured to the couch and sat down on it. Kendall sat next to him and James sat on the other side of Logan and pulled Carlos in his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around Carlos and Carlos rested his head on James' shoulder. Logan took a deep breath.

"My dream,'' He breathed. "was about the first time I played the Midnight Game.''

"You played this game before?'' Carlos asked with wide eyes.

Logan nodded. "Just let me talk and I'll answer all over your questions later, okay?''

The other guys nodded and listened to Logan.

"One day, me and my girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, Myranda were about to watch a movie when my friend, now ex-friend, Chris. He came up with the Midnight Game and Myranda was excited. They're both thrill seekers so they wanted to do it but I had my doubts. We should've never done it though… Afterwards Chris saw things that weren't there and Myranda was so scared that she slept with the lights on every night. In my dream I was having an out of body experience. I saw everything that had happened. I noticed that Myranda cheated on me with Chris and that Chris didn't say goodbye to the Midnight Man in a proper way so apparently the Midnight Man followed him and saw him everywhere while other people couldn't.''

Logan sighed deeply. "That's why I didn't want to do it, it is way too dangerous guys.''

The three guys looked at Logan who was looking at the floor, fiddling with his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell us?'' Kendall whispered.

"I didn't think it was necessary. I honestly had forgotten about it until James and Carlos brought it up. I don't really wanna talk about it though.''

James and Carlos nodded in understanding. James reached over and rubbed Logan's arm.

"It's okay, Loges. It's all over now and we're all fine. A little mentally scarred but we're fine.'' James said who smiled at Carlos.

Carlos blushed and smiled back, hiding his red face in James' shoulder who chuckled.

Kendall looked at Logan and smiled at how handsome he looked. He was beautiful. Logan looked up and caught Kendall staring. Kendall blushed a deep shade of red and Logan laughed. He pulled Kendall close to him, so Kendall placed his head on Logan's shoulder and Logan rested his head on top of Kendall's. Kendall smiled and crawled a little closer, seeking warmth. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall.

"I could never hate you Kendall. Never.'' He whispered softly. "We wanted you to go, we wouldn't hate you for it.''

Kendall smiled and closed his eyes. He smelt Logan's cologne and smiled brighter. Logan smelt good. He looked at Carlos and James. Kendall laughed when he saw James rub his nose against Carlos', making Carlos giggle. Those two were so in love with each other but they were just so blind to see that. Kendall turned his head and lightly kissed Logan's neck, in response Logan played with his hair a little.

"Awwh, look at that, the two love doves are making out.'' Logan cooed.

Kendall looked back to James and Carlos and saw that they were slowly but passionately kissing each other, ignoring Logan's remark. Okay, maybe they aren't that blind.

They broke apart and James looked smiling into Carlos' eyes. Carlos blushed and bit his bottom lip with a smile. James laughed silently and stroked Carlos' cheek who leaned into the touch.

"You're adorable when you blush, mi Corazon.'' James said.

Carlos blushed even more red but smiled brightly. "Thanks Jamie.''

Kendall and Logan laughed together. Logan noticed Kendall was a pretty boy. He really liked Kendall and he just hoped Kendall liked him like that too. For now, things were perfect. Logan leaned his head against Kendall's again and sighed contently.

* * *

**Awww a little fluffy stuff. Next chapter it's Kogan's turn! No need to worry about that! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one is the last already! It goes so quick! **

**Much love! xxx**


	7. Never Again

**Hey guys! Here I am with the last chapter for the Midnight Game. It's bittersweet :') But I'm glad its done so I can focus on the other stories I can finish. And I have a few new stories in my head so I hope you guys liked this last chapter. It's a little short because I only need Kogan to happen so sorry about that!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Logan looked at his friends who were talking to the people in the apartment. They had a small get together going on. Bitters was away for a few days and Boodha Bob had the lead so they had nothing to worry about. He looked at his cup that was filled with soda. He wasn't really thirsty nor hungry. It was a warm day in California and the dancing people around him didn't make it better. He just needed to get some fresh air, it felt like he was choking inside of here. So Logan put his cup down and made his way through the dancing teens, on the way to the door. Kendall who was laughing at something a girl said saw that Logan was leaving. He watched as Logan opened the door and then closed it behind him. Kendall smiled at the girl again and said he would be back soon. He made his way to the door and followed Logan downstairs to the pool. Logan was sitting on a chair and glanced up at the star filled sky. Kendall stared at his face that was lit up by the moonlight. He looked beautiful in this moonlight. And so handsome. Kendall blushed as he quietly made his way over to where Logan was sitting. Logan noticed another presence and turned around. He smiled when he saw that it was Kendall. He had silent hope Kendall would ditch the girl he was talking to and come after him. He smiled at Kendall.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?'' Logan asked.

Kendall laughed. "I can ask you the same thing.'' He said. "Is that spot free?''

Logan nodded and patted the chair next to him. Kendall smiled and took the seat next to Logan.

"So what are you actually doing here?'' Kendall asked softly.

Logan sighed and looked at the sky again. "Looking at the stars, wishing something when I see a falling star. Thinking about the past…''

Kendall looked at Logan. "You shouldn't be thinking about that, Logie.''

Logan smiled at the nickname and looked at Kendall too. "I know, you're right.''

They looked up at the sky again. They both saw a falling star.

"Look, a falling star.'' Kendall said and looked at Logan. "Make a wish.''

Logan turned his head back to Kendall. "I don't have to wish for anything. All I need, or want, is right next to me.''

Kendall blushed deeply but didn't break the eye contact with Logan. He smiled brightly and his eyes twinkled just as bright as the stars above them.

"Same counts for me, Logie.'' Kendall said smiling.

Logan smiled back. "I… can't stop thinking about Myranda and Chris.''

Kendall felt slightly disappointed. "Do you miss her?''

Logan looked at Kendall and laughed. "No, I do not. I figured out in my dream she cheated on me with Chris.''

Kendall's jaw dropped. "That nasty little bitch.'' He breathed.

Logan laughed. "Don't worry about it, I don't like her anymore. But it's sweet you said that. I like someone else better now.''

Kendall looked at his hands. "Who's the lucky girl?'' he asked quietly.

Logan chuckled. "It's not a girl. I'm gay Kendall.''

Kendall couldn't help but smile. "Alright, who's the lucky guy?'' Kendall asked with a hopeful smile.

His smiled faded when Logan glanced at his lips and then slowly began to lean in. Kendall glanced quickly at Logan's lips before back to his eyes and leaned in too. Their lips met in a gentle and soft kiss. Logan cupped Kendall's face in his hands and Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Logan softly licked Kendall's bottom lip and Kendall happily parted his lips. Logan's tongue found all Kendall's weak spots, gaining a moan every now and then. When Logan realized they needed to breath he pulled away from the kiss. Both boys were panting and gazing into each other's eyes. Logan smiled and stroked Kendall's cheek.

"It's you, Kendall.'' Logan whispered. "It's always been you.''

Kendall lunged forward and kissed Logan again. Because of the force Kendall had Logan fell backwards. He put his arms around Kendall's waist and kissed Kendall back. One of his hands reached up and played with his hair until Kendall was done making out. Logan got a hold of his waist and sat up, placing the blonde boy in his lap.

"I love you, Kendall.'' Logan said looking into the boy's eyes.

Kendall's face lit up and his eyes twinkled. "I love you too, Logan.''

They both leaned forward and shared a short sweet kiss. Logan pushed Kendall out of his lap and stood up. He grabbed Kendall's hand and smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's go back to the party.'' Logan said with a wink and pulled Kendall back up to 2J.

They entered 2J and saw that James and Carlos were kissing each other against the counter. Carlos opened his eyes a little and saw Kendall and Logan standing in the doorway.

"Hey there they are.'' Carlos shouted and picked up two cups and James took the other two.

"We wanted to do a toast but you guys were gone so quickly, we couldn't find you.'' James said as he and Carlos handed Logan and Kendall a cup.

Logan chuckled. "Well, then this toast is to us and our music carrier. And that we may never play the Midnight Game again.''

The other three boy chuckled and they all raised their cups. "Never again.'' They all agreed. "To us!''

* * *

**Well that's it for the Midnight Game. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. And thanks for all the story alerts and favorites! I hope you guys liked to read this story just as much as I liked to write it! Well, thanks again and keep an eye for new stories!**

**Much love! xxx**


End file.
